Rivals
by Shazan
Summary: Harry and Blaise can't help but loving the same man, Draco, who doesn't know about their feelings for him. Slash. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: **This is the first piece I've written for a very long time and I usually don't write stories in English, so be nice. I know it's a bit short and I don't know if I will continue it, but tell me what you think. In nice words, please. I would be happy to know if I've miss-spelled something.

--

**Blaise**

I think I've loved him from the day I met him when we were kids. His mercury eyes, his soft blonde hair. He was very cute when he was a child. A spoiled child, of course. But I guess that goes for both of us. He never treated me like he treated his other friends. Simply because I didn't let him. For a while we always fought for control over the other. We fought verbally, we fought physically, we fought every way we could think of until we at last one day accepted each other as equals. From that day we were best friends. I kept being a bit physical with him, putting my arm around his shoulders in a friendly way and I guess he just shrugged it off as an Italian thing. He didn't tolerate anyone but me and Pansy touching him in that manner.

He grew up to be a gorgeous young man. I remember the exact day I realised I was _in_ love with him. It was the day he met Harry Potter. Sodding Harry Potter did what no one ever had done to Draco before, he refused his friendship. By doing that he took a central place in the blonde's world. Draco doesn't care about much in his life. He is nonchalant about school, he is nonchalant about his relationships and his friends. Everything except Potter. The way they look at each other. I think Potter is the only one that has ever had Draco's full attention. I hate it. And I hate him. But seeing the two of them together is too much for me to bear, so I rather flee than fight Potter once and for all.

I don't think Draco knows, though. He has never shown any tendencies to be gay. Even in his most intensive encounters with Potter he just fight with a look of clear disdain and anger on his face. Never realising that he spends more time ranting about or fighting with Potter than anything else. I don't want to imagine how much time he thinks about him. Yes, I'm jealous. Even though I know that Potter is no more likely to get Draco than I am. The wizarding world does not take homosexuality lightly. Especially not purebloods, who expect heirs. Draco would never disobey his father, just like I never would disobey my mother.

**Harry**

He is one of the nastiest bastards I've ever met. I knew that from the moment I met him in Madame Malkin's. The weirdest thing about him was that he looked so cute. Cuter than I ever have, anyway. I didn't get his face to match with his mean comments about Hagrid. I learned quickly, though. The trademark Malfoy smirk gets old fast. Through the years he has insulted my friends, my classmates, my parents and probably every other person that I've ever cared about. I hate him. But still... I don't know when I started to feel something more. When I actually started to wait for his remarks so I could lash out at him and get rid of my aggressions. You see, there was a while when he left me alone, surprisingly. When he didn't go out of his way to piss me off. I've had a shitty life with my parents getting killed, living with the Dursleys, having the wizarding world on my shoulders and I didn't realise it until then, that I actually had gained something from fighting with Malfoy. In every word I've ever said to him, every punsch, every curse I had put all the aggression and frustration I felt not only towards him, but also every other person that had ever done me wrong. I needed him. Badly. I think it was then I started to feel something else towards him. Gratefulness and maybe something more.

Don't get me wrong. I still despise him, but there is a monster inside me growling when I don't have his attention. I see him together with his friends at dinner, on their way to classes, at the library. He is always with him. Zabini. Blaise Zabini. I don't know why I care, but when I've observed the Slytherins I've seen that only Zabini touches him physically. I can see that it is just in a friendly way, but I can't help to believe that it matters. Why him? Why Zabini? I can tell that the Italian is good looking, but is that it? I can see sometimes that Zabini isn't always caring about what Malfoy says, and it frustrates the blonde to no end. Maybe he likes people he has to respect. The ones that does not follow his every whim. Still I've never seen them touch each other in an affectionate way. Maybe they don't like to do that kind of stuff in public, or maybe they have a secret affair. It bothers me for reasons I can't explain. The only "proof" I have is that everytime Zabini puts his arm around his shoulders, Draco leans in a little. So little it's barely recognisable. But he does it. Every single time. He cares. And somehow that hurts.

--

**A/N: **Reviews, please?


End file.
